Wilson Thomason
Wil1.jpg wil7.jpg 'First Name' Wilson 'Last Name' Thomason 'IMVU Name' Npc 'Nicknames' The Griffen The Tyrant 'Age' 89 years old with the appearance of a man in his late 50 effects of reverse aging put him at the age of 30, his physical prime 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'7 8'2 'Weight' 500 lbs 'Blood type' A+ 'Behavior/Personality' Wilson is a smart, cunning, and all around deadly with a personality. He is always calculating and plotting his next move weather it be for assassinations or for simple conversations. He is talkative, but its only to gain information about his next victim or valuable resources he could use for his own personal game. he does not beilieve in fair fighting, and will take any advantage offered to him that he can possibly gain. After being injected with Thomas Flint's own variation of the super soldier serum, he received a massive change in size and appearance and personality. His mental psychic has not been affected as he is still as cunning and scheming as he was before the transformation occurred. 'Clan & Rank' Ranked one of the seven deadliest assassins in the entire world. God of the arena 'What district do you live in?' None 'Relationship' None 'Occupation' Assassin Gladiator 'Fighting Style' Wilson trained in hand-to-hand combat and when he was in the Army, he proved himself to be one of their bestfighters. Later he received martial arts training in various styles. After mastering these martial arts he furthered his studies when he sought an assassin known as Natas to train him in the ways of Ninja and had studied assassination techniques. He has never failed a mission, and the only person recorded to match im in a death match was a man with brown hair, who was rumored to be a simple cop from kasihana city. Weather this rumor was true or not is confirmed. 'Perks ' 'Supernatural Condition' Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training.On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, they would have to lift tones of weight many times a day. With the serum, Wilson is now physically superoir to many in every term of stature, while retaining his intelecutal mind, he has now become more so deadly as he is destructive. *Contaminant Immunity *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Athleticism *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Balance *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Marksmanship *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength 'Final Form' When in a final form of distress of some sort, Wilson can push his body further than it's current state. He can ascened to a point where his skin turns a lighter tone, he grows a pair of horns form his head, and gains an err ire flame from his eyes. This mainly works to increase his already high amount of abilities, but his most notable change his his ability to convert his body heat into actually flames, giving him flame manipulation. Absolute Elite Combatant With this ability the user is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them.The user is also capable of creating strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytic and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves. Wilson has been able to become stronger in a field of battle. Due to numerous battles and wars being fought in said fields, all the energy, hatred, aggression, and experience from all the fights before strengthens the combatants, allowing them to fight on equal or superior grounds with their opponents. Each battle fought strengthens the user physically, mentally and tactically, slowly turning them into a One-Man Army. Not only this but he can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Intuition, also called Discernment or Instinct, is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn't go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called Prognosis. Abilities (1) wil2.jpg Psychokinetic Combat: 'The user can infuse pressure with their physical combat allowing them to have most of the applications of Pressure Manipulation such as making weapons, armor, and etc. Some user may be able to apply a small amount of force as well. This was mainly possible by Wilson's chi mastery, however now with an impure body, he can simply punch the air in front of him and send shock waves at a concussive pace. A light wave creates a small tremor in the ground, and can level 2 eighteen wheeler trucks for fun. 'Weapon of Choice Even with his massive size, his skill in combat has not decreased one bit, as he is still able to use modified and sizable weaponry to his absolute advantage. Raphael Graziano, even took the liberty of creating two custom made broad swords for Wilson to utilize in sword combat, though breaching his skin is difficult enough. Dual Titanium Katanas Riffle A modified AK-47, which has three modes: Snipe, Shotgun Blast, and Tier Assualt riffle Snipe: The gun can be transfromed into a high calbur sniper riple with the adjustibel aim that suprassesa telescope completly. He can hit a target from a literall 3 miles away, should posistining be applicable. Shotgun Blast: The gun can be transformed into a shotgun, with enough firepower to blast a hold in a solid stone wall, this is due to the reposisioning of a the barrel, and the adjustment of of the ammunition Tier Assualt: Riffle is capable of fring multiple rounds per minute. The gun itself is so advanced it will cuase no recoil whatsoever in its shots, and is fully capable of killing someone if it repeatedly hits them enough, though the first shot should suffice Rounds The Riffle has a multitude of bullets the can be loaded into individual slots or entire clips. These range from *Potent Poison which seeps inside through the bloodstream. it takes 3 post before the poison starts to corrode the viens and vessels of the body until it reaches the heart. *Acid- which can penetrate hardened metal surfaces on a molecular level allowing for easier penetration *Explosive-capable of blowing limbs or small parts of the body off. *Shock *Ice *Force- increased knock back up to 10 feet. Ultility Belt *Flash bangs which spread for 30 feet *Smoke Pellets which cover a 7 ft radius *Poison Smoke pellets *Grenades of small, stealth, and wide range type *Shuriken, and exploding shuriken *Expanding nets *Rope and grappling hooks *Tracers *Gps *Remote Detonater for C4 *C4 Allies/Enemies Whoever he was payed to eliminate. 'Background' wil 8.jpg Wilson was sixteen years old when he first enlisted in the United States Army, having lied about his age. After serving a stint in Korea, he was later assigned to Camp Washington where he had been promoted to the rank of Major. In the early 1960s, he met Captain Adeline Kane who was tasked with training young soldiers in new fighting techniques in anticipation of brewing troubles taking place in Vietnam. Kane was amazed at how skilled Wilson was and how quickly he adapted to modern conventions of warfare. She immediately fell in love with him, and realized that he was without a doubt the most able-bodied combatant she had ever encountered. She offered to privately train Wilson in guerrilla warfare. In less than a year, WIlson mastered every fighting form presented to him and was soon promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Six months later, Adeline and he were married and she became pregnant with their first child. It was at this time that the war in Vietnam began to escalate and Slade was shipped overseas. At home, Adeline gave birth to their son Grant. Some time later, Wilson volunteered for a medical experiment designed to stimulate his adrenal gland in the hopes of increasing a soldier's ability to resist truth serums. The experiment did not go as expected, and Slade fell into a coma. When he awakened however, he discovered that he was now capable of using 90% of his brain capacity, and his strength, durability and agility were increased to near-superhuman levels. He applied for re-assignment with the Army, but they refused him. Although his condition was now stabilized, depression took hold of him and he was desperate to serve his country. wil6.jpg At this time, Adeline became pregnant with their second child, Joseph. Unable to further his career in the military, Slade turned towards hunting. He became a world famous safari hunter and great wealth followed soon after. Adeline always suspected however that Wilson felt unfulfilled. A few years later, a group of hired mercenaries broke into the Wilsons' mansion and kidnapped young Joey. Adeline attempted to fight them off, but a gas grenade prevented her from saving her son. When Wilson discovered what had happened, he knew he could not keep the truth from his wife any longer. Wilson was not only a world famous safari hunter, he was also one of the world's deadliest and most highly sought after assassins - Griffin.. wil3.jpg He promised Adeline that he would save their son. Together, they flew to Tangier and squared off against a rival mercenary known as the Jackal. The Jackal wanted Wilson to reveal important information relating to a client or else he would have his men kill Joey. Slade gambled on the idea that he could save his son before the Jackal could give the order. Unfortunately, Joseph's throat was slashed by one of the criminals before Slade could prevent it, destroying his vocal cords and rendering him mute. After taking Joseph to the hospital, Wilson's wife, enraged at his endangerment of her son, tried to kill Wilson by shooting him, but only managed to destroy his right eye. Afterward, his confidence in his physical abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, marked by his mask which has a black featureless half covering his lost eye. To this day he is a simple hand for hire, and only has a desire to watch the world burn. He will kill for a price, but now adays has a new obsession with defeating one man in particular. While on a rutine mission in the jungle, he came accros a man with brown hair. Wilson didn't know the man, but he stood in the way of his target. This man made his point that he would not move, and so Wilson attacked him. The man was more than just a good martial artist, but he matched Wilson in every area and form of combat. He even had gadgetry simialr to wilsons, and all sorts of tech to up the ante. The two men fought for 5 hours before Wilson decied to let his very first target live. It has huanted him to this day that he could not kill one man above all his miilliary and eltie training. He vows to never let a kill escape again. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC Category:The Grimoire Category:3rd Gen NPC